I thought you were a girl!
by HeAtHeR2001
Summary: Hiccup Haddock is genderfluid and struggles with bullying and a father who hates his guts because of it. Jack Frost is the new kid to Disney Dreams Academy and on his first day he meets the adorable Hiccup whom he can't stop thinking about after. Only problem is Jack doesn't exactly know Hiccup is a boy and what happens when Pitch Black steps in to complicate things for the two?
1. Chapter 1

**AN- okay okay okay! Sooo, I was on Tumblr like, yesterday and I saw a thingie about an actress in a movie playing the part of a genderfluid girl, which then lead me to go "oooh, what's genderfluid?" (I'm all for the whole gay/straight/asexual(which I am)/aromantic/cross-dress/bisexual(I'm also this) /genderfluid/anything-else type thing, don't ask why, I dunnno, I just think it's all kinda cool and interesting) and then I read the rest of the post and I was like "ooooh, I could Hijack this! Well, the Genderfluid thing, not the actress thing." as I am with like EVERYTHING! I swear, at least 3 times a day –if not more- I think to myself "hey, this would make a good Hijack story!" (I swear I'm obsessed and I need help) but yeah. So now I really wanna try a genderfluid Hiccup and test this out (even though I know very little about genderfluid-ness). I think I've got a correct enough understanding of what genderfluid is though, if not, please feel free to correct me! I don't wanna go making that mistake then everyone thinking I'm a total idiot who doesn't know her shit, a few ppl, whatever, but everyone? No thx, I'm good. But I'm actually gonna try 1****st**** person for this, dunno why, it just seems easier to write. Anyways, onward to my genderfluid Huccup story! Woohoo! (I'm a wee bit hyper at the moment.) **

**PS, I apologise for the super long AN, I'll shut up now and start typing the actual chapter. **

**DISCLAIMER- I own not HTTYD nor ROTG even though I wish I did. **

chapter 1-

I groan as I sit up, my alarm clock beeping loudly on my bedside table. I really hate those things; alarm clocks. Actually, I hate them with a _passion._ The stupid things are always so loud and obnoxious and have this _terrible_ habit of waking people up in the mornings! It's horrible!

I slam my fist down on the wretched noise maker and roll out of bed, ignoring the slight pain as I hit the carpeted floor. Getting up and rubbing the sleep out of my emerald eyes, I yawn and trudge off towards the bathroom to brush my teeth and maybe just get rid of my oh-so-sexy bed head.

I look in the mirror at my tired face. I seem to have rather dark circles under my eyes and a faint slobber line is still visible running from the corner of my mouth to my chin. My hair is standing up in every possible direction and reminds me somewhat of Albert Einstein's hairdo. My over-sized sleeping shirt hangs off one shoulder, leaving it bare and rather cold and I have a scratch on my right arm- probably me scratching in my sleep again.

"Oh that's hot Haddock, so hot," I say sarcastically, frowning at my reflection and PWHEW does my breath ever stink! I feel bad for anyone who has ever had to smell my breath in the morning! Some part of my mind wonders how girls can supposedly just wake up and look perfect, their makeup all done, their teeth perfectly whitened and all- like they do on those commercials on TV. I sure don't.

I grab the brush out of the drawer and begin to brush out the wild snags out of my hair. Who should I be today? Hiccup Haddock, the wimpy little guy who sits in the back of the class and draws in his sketch book to avoid the teacher's evil glare or the people who constantly bullied him's evil glares? Or do I feel more like Hiccup Haddock the girl who sits at the back of class, chewing on her pencil and doodling on her worksheet but confidently enough answering the teacher's questions and just dealing with the bullies shit until she can escape home again.

Hmm... yep, more like the later.

I walk back into my room after brushing my hair, brushing my teeth, and fixing the slobber on my face. Sighing, I walk over to my closet. You see, my closet if where I keep all my more, feminine clothing for the days I just feel like being a girl, and my guy clothes are kept in my dresser for the days when I feel like being a guy. I don't really know what to call it or exactly how to explain it, but some days I just feel ore like a princess than a prince, even though I _am_ physically a boy and I was born a boy and all, but some days I just wanna be a girl. Is that so much to ask?

I throw open the closet doors and frown... now what am I going to swear...? Covering my eyes with one hand, I run my other hand over the hangers containing my shirts and hoodies, then stop on a random one. I open my eyes to find a light blue and grey striped tank top in my hand. Sure why not? And I've got the perfect skirt to go with it too! There we go!

Grabbing my jean skirt off on another hanger, I whip off my sleeping shirt and pull on my clothes for the day, grabbing an olive green hoodie out of my closet and slipping a blue headband into my hair to keep it off my face. I check my appearance in the mirror and nod- I don't look half bad today!

I grab my backpack and run downstairs where my lunch is waiting for me on the kitchen counter- my mom likes to make it, even though I've told her many, many times that I am perfectly capable of making my own lunch. I swear the woman is just as stubborn as my father.

My father... man, some day's I just wish the man would leave my life forever, never come back. But at the same time I love him, he'd been the one to raise me from a baby when my mom had gotten abducted soon after I was born. When the police finally found my mother, I was already 10 years old. Luckily whoever had abducted her didn't kill her; in fact she'd actually agreed to join them in hopes of some day seeing her family again. Our family was perfect again, back to how it was before, and then I just had to go and ruin it all. I just _had_ to! Before it all, before all the skirts and headbands, my father had loved me, cared for me, treated me like his son even though I was a wimpy fishbone- I still am actually.

But then one day I was walking through the tiny mall and saw a really cute dress. I thought it was really pretty, but I shrugged it off as me being weird. That night, I couldn't help but think about what I'd look like in the dress, and how _good_ I would look in the dress. I was only 13 at the time, and confused as hell. Why was I thinking about me in a dress? I was a boy, I should not be thinking about me in a dress, but I was and I couldn't help it.

So the next day I went back to the mall, tried the dress on, and I loved it. So I bought it. And I made the mistake of wearing it in the house. My dad asked my why I was wearing a girl's summer dress, and I told him I kind of liked it. Huuuuge mistake on my part. My dad flipped, called me a freak and a weirdo. He called me a gay little faggot and told me I should not exist if this was how I was going to act. He'd actually wanted to kick me out of the house at 13 years old. I had no friends to begin with, where was I supposed to go? Luckily my mom stepped in and convinced him to at least let me live here until I finished school. After that, he could ignore me and get rid of me all he wanted.

After that, our family was never the same. My father essentially ignored me, other than when he shot me the odd insult. My mother is the one now raising me, and she loves me weather I dress like a boy or a girl, I _am_ still me, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third, after all.

I sigh, shake my head, and try to get the rather depressing thoughts of how I ruined our family 3 years ago out of my head. Slinging my backpack over my shoulder, I make my way to the door, slip on my converse high-tops, and slip out the door into the warm, early autumn air.

I sigh as the wind hits my face, making my shaggy hair fly all around. I've always loved autumn; it has been my favourite season since I was young. All the colours, the constant warm breeze, the fog that seemed to cover the ground 50% of the time, the leafs falling all around me and swirling in the wind, making a mini tornado of leafs. I love it all, that feeling of freedom making all my worries disappear like a magician might make his assistant disappear.

I stop only a block away from my school, Disney Dream Academy, and take a deep breath, my anxiety catching up to me. Relax, it's just another day, you can do this Haddock, plus, Astrid will be there so it's all okay! Slowly, I continue my walk towards the school.

**AN- so there's chapter 1! woohoo! so yeah, next chapter will be in Jack's POV. I think that each chapter I'll switch between the two's POV's, like one chapter Hiccup, the next Jack, the next Hiccup then Jack and so on and so on. So yeah (wow, I say that a lot don't I?) PM me or leave a review pleeeaseeee! I love hearing what you people think and constructive criticism is definitely appreciated so I can make this all better! so yeah, PM, Review, whatever works! I am off to eat something before my stomach makes any more noise than it already is.**

**-HeAtHeR out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN- so here it is, chapter 2! I'm sorry it took so long, I'm just lazy and didn't really feel like writing this until recently but I finally got down to it because I stayed home from school sick today. So thank my cold because it is the reason this chapter is done and ready! Wrning- updates will be random. i am terrible at sticking to a schedule (i hate myelf for it but what can i do?) so do not expect me to have a specific date for updates. thank youp! Anyways, onward to chapter 2!**

Chapter 2

JACK'S POV

I sigh as I step through the doors of my new school. It is a nice place, to be honest. Not too fancy, not too ratty and run-down, just right. The walls are mostly brick, sometimes drywall like in the 500 hallway and the 200 hallway and the 300 hallway. The 100 hallway and the 400 hallway were both brick, I don't know why though. Lockers line all the hallways, like any other high school and there are two levels, the 100,200 and 300 halls as well as the gym on the first floor, hall 400 and 500 as well as the cafeteria and the auditorium on the second level. Outside was a geo dome where students grew fruits and veggies year round and for some reason liked to play classical music to the plants. The principal had said something about the music making the plants grow better but I'm not sure about it.

I make my way to my locker- I had come here yesterday after everyone had gone home to get the whole tour and know where my classes are and everything- and as soon as I get there I unlock it, throw in my backpack and grab my binder and books for first class. Might as well make my way there now, seeing as I have no friends yet.

My adoptive father, North, and I just moved here to Berk because of North finally finding a good enough place to put his toy shop. He'd decided that Berk would be the perfect place for a little toy shop and they even had a perfect place up for sale. So next thing I know, North and I are on the plane for the tiny town of Berk and I'm leaving all my friends fro Burgess and my old home and all my good memories... well mostly all good memories, I can only remember a few things from before the eh, _incident._

I hear the bell ring and rush off to my first block class, maths. I walk in only to discover that I am the first one there! Of course I am. I grumpily head to a seat near the back of the class and set down my binder and math book. I will never be happy again, I will never make any new friends, I will never smile, or laugh, or be Jackson Overland-Frost again. Never. And I know I won't. Because I'm the _new kid_. I'm that weird guy with the white hair- no it's not dyed, it's actually natural...ish. I'm that kid who will never fit in because he's too pale, too weird looking, and looks like he needs a hamburger or eight. I will never-

I stop my negative thoughts, and stare. I stare at her. She's adorable. She just walked through the door, short auburn hair sparkling in the sunlight streaming through the windows, pulled back in a blue headband. She's not wearing any makeup, but she looks just fine without it, actually I couldn't picture her with any, it just wouldn't suit her. She wears a blue and grey striped tank top and an adorable jean skirt and hugs her green binder to her thin chest. The only thing I can this of to fully describe her is 'adorably beautiful'.

I watch as the mystery girl weaves her way through the tables, a blonde girl with a headband placed hippie-style around her head, bangs hanging over it and into her eye, beside her. The two walk closer, closer, closer and soon they're standing right beside me, the blonde frowning and the auburnette (is that even a word?) smiling almost shyly.

"Move it mister," the blonde commands.

I stare up at her. Wow, she's not very nice. I sure hope her little friend is a little nicer than her. "Um, why?" I ask unsurely. She may not be too nice, but she also looks like the type who could snap a skinny little twig like me in an instant, the death glare only adding to the effect.

"That's _my_ seat and _you're _in it," the blonde says, pointing at the chair I'm sitting in.

The auburn haired girl spoke up, "Astrid, its okay, you just go sit wherever."

I blink. The auburnette's voice is a little deeper than I thought it would be, and a little nasally too... hmm. I was expecting a light, almost mouse-ish voice from someone like her –not to be judgemental by look or anything- but it just doesn't quite seem to fit her. But it _is_ still pretty cute, just like her.

The blonde crosses her arms and turns to the auburnette, "Hic, are you sure? I don't want you getting hurt again and-"

The auburnette cuts her off. "I'm fine Astrid. Go, I'll go with you to your next class and we'll hang out at break together, yeah?"

Astrid, the blonde, frowns. "Fine, but if anything goes bad, I'm just up there. Hit me with an eraser or something."

The auburnette chuckles, a beautiful light chuckle. "Alright Astrid."

"Good," and with that Astrid turns and heads for the front of the class, leaving me to continue staring at the adorable auburn haired girl.

She turns and puts her binder down, plopping down into the seat beside mine and turning her attention to the front of the class where the teacher has just begun talking, saying something about times tables and Pythagorean theorem or something like that. I'm not really listening, I'm too busy staring at the cutie beside me.

She's surprisingly thin for a girl really. Almost masculine in build, but that can't be right because she is clearly a girl. I mean, a boy wouldn't wear a skirt and all would he? No, no he would not. The auburnette had thin arms, thin legs and a rather flat chest- clearly a late bloomer. But adorable nonetheless.

"And now I would like to introduce Mr. Overland-Frost our new student," I hear the maths teacher say. Peeling my attention off of the auburnette I look to the front of the class, only to find everyone's eyes on me as the teacher gestures to me.

_Oh joy, everyone's looking at me. Probably judging me... making fun of me silently in those mean little minds of theirs... oh shut up Jackson! They don't even know you yet, they have no right to judge you. Doesn't mean they can't though. _My mind argues with itself as I feel my face heat up from all the eyes. I'm not exactly used to attention, having been pretty much ignored in my old school.

The teacher smiles at me. "Would you like to introduce yourself, or shall I?" she asks.

I just shake my head. I do not want to end up stuttering or something, I really am not used to talking to many people. The only people I really talked to back home were my friends, my very few friends. And even then I wasn't the most talkative, I'd just pull pranks and crack jokes every now and then.

"Okay then," she shoots me an understanding look and begins to explain to the class about me, telling them my name, where I'm from and little things like that.

Finally the bell rings, signalling the end of class. Thank God! I'm not sure how much longer I could take having people constantly glancing at me.

The rest of the day goes by quite quickly and in quite a blur for me. Throughout the whole day I have but one thing on my mind- the auburn haired girl from maths class. Sadly, I don't seen to have any other classes with the girl, only maths, but I just can't get her out of my head. That beautiful freckled face and that shiny hair, and just her total overall cuteness, stuck in my brain. I wish I knew what her name is. That would be helpful, then I wouldn't have to keep calling her 'auburnette' and I could actually call her by a name.

I walk home slowly, taking my time. I'm in no hurry to get home, I'll probably just end up hiding out in my room and going on the internet or something anyways. But as I walk, I continue thinking about the beautiful cutie. Tomorrow. Tomorrow I will learn her name. Tomorrow I will try to get to know her better, I _have_ to. It's not an option not to.

I smile thinking about tomorrow and find myself walking with just a little skip in my step.

**AN- so there you have it folks! (wholly crap did I just day 'folks?' I never say that) anyways, there's chapter 2, the chapter where Jack first sees Hiccup. And yeah, he thinks he's a girl as promised... well, okay more like implied not promised but whatever. So yep. Please review, follow, whatever. Thank you so much fellow human beings for actually taking the chance and reading my work! I love you all! Again, please review. I would love to hear your opinions and what you think i need to work on! **

**-HeAtHeR out!**


End file.
